La La Land
by tmizzy2125
Summary: What happens when the frenemies date and the randoms find out? What happens when i mix in a car accident, a chad's mansion sleepover, and a chad that cares? What happens when a person me writes a summary who stinks at them? This story!
1. A Couple At Last

I DO NOT own sonny with a chance or any of the characters!!!!!

"I'm glad i agreed to go out with you chad," sonny said with an awkward smile on her face, "nothing like chicken fingers and ski ball." Chad just awkwardly smiled back for a lack of what to say.  
"Wanna play ski ball? I bet i could beat ya!" chad said sliding out of the booth. Sonny giggled. not a girly giggle but a "wow that's so ridiculous" giggle. NO ONE had EVER beaten sonny at arcade games. The proof was when she went out with james.  
"sure!" she replied with a sour smile. How on earth could hollywood's most conceited jerk-throb beat sonny monroe?

---a few minutes later---

"Sonny, for someone who 's awesome at arcade games i never would have thought you could score so low!" chad said with a smirk on his face. Sonny on the other hand was blushing and looking down at the floor so chad couldn't see her face.  
Despite sonny's efforts to hide her face, chad noticed rosy cheeks face and slight frown. chad's smirk turned into a frown like it often does when sonny is upset.  
"Listen, I'll show you how to score that high but you have to say 'chad, you're the greatest actor of our generation', okay?"  
Sonny would only admit it to herself but she REALLY wanted to know how to score that high. "fine," Sonny said  
with a slight smirk (Chad was smirking also,) "You're the greatest actress of our generation." Obviously, chad had picked up on the joke because he chuckled a little. sonny giggled too.  
"okay so all you need to do is alter your form some," Chad was saying as he positioned himself behind sonny. "Now the way you swing your arm is a little too inaccurate." Chad placed his left hand on sonny's left shoulder and held sonny's right wrist with his right hand. Chad pulled sonny's right arm back gently, but strong and confident enough so that sonny knew exactly what to do at the slightest movement of his hand. Then he guided sonny's hand into swinging down and releasing the ball.  
"WINNER!" she heard the machine screech, for the ball had landed perfectly in the very small 100 point hole. Chad let go of her and backed up some. "see, that wasn't so hard now was it? Sonny? sonny?" Sonny had refused to turn around because her face was more red than a rose on Valentine's day. "come on Chad, let's get something to eat now, i'm hungry!" sonny said without looking around. She quickly walked over to the booth and ordered chicken fingers and cheese fries.

---after their date---

"OH MY," Sonny said very loudly as they walked out to chad's car, "I JUST remembered that my mom left  
to take care of my sick uncle in wisconsin! she doesn't want me home alone! Here, hold my purse while i call tawni and ask if i can stay the rest of the week-"  
" sonny, there's no need to," chad said, "You can stay with me, my parents won't be home for two weeks. They went on vacation."  
Sonny blushed even more then she had earlier, "okay, thanks chad, but can you drive me home real quick so i can get my clothes and stuff?"  
" yeah sure," chad said and they walked to chad's car....

---at sonny's apartment---

"Okay, i'll just be a minute," sonny mumbled as she jogged through her living room into her bedroom. A few minutes later and sonny had two luggage bags filled with everything she would need for a week and extra outfits just in case. They both walked into the hallway and sonny locked the door. They both walked out to chad's car...

---one long drive later---

"how far's your house chad, another state?" sonny said in an aggrivated tone, for they had been driving for half an hour.  
"a few more minutes and we'll be there!" Chad said. Even though he didn't take his eyes off the road sonny could see chad blushing. Not nearly as much as sonny had been but he was still blushing. Chad was right, though. A few minutes later and chad's "house" was in view. Sonny thought it was more of a mansion than a house.  
"We're here," chad said while pulling up outside his house.  
"wow, this is-"  
"Huge compared to your apartment? Yeah," said chad, finishing sonny's sentence, although sonny was actually going to say "beautiful" but she didn't mention that since she thought saying "actually i think your house is beautiful" would be a bit awkward. They got out of chad's car and walked up to the house.

---inside chad's house---

"Wow, this place is amazing!" sonny said as she looked around. Chad just smiled at her as though he found it amusing that sonny thought his house was amazing. "So, where am i sleeping?" sonny asked.  
"Follow me," chad said. He started to walk through one of the doors and into the hallway it lead to, with sonny trailing behind. After climbing a bunch of stairs chad stopped in front of two doors. One had a golden star on the finished wood door.  
"This is my room," Chad said pointing at the door with the star," and this is the guest room which you will be sleeping in." Chad gestured towards the other door. sonny opened the door and walked in, or at least she tried too. her luggage bags got caught in the doorway and held her back. After turning sideways to get in the door, sonny plopped her bags on the bed.  
"so, what do ya think?" chad asked sonny, who was looking around the room curiously. The room was quite large, but not so large that it feels uncomfortable like you're sleeping in a living room. The walls were painted a soothing jade color and the window provided a stunning view of a beach. The blanket on the bed was blue as the ocean and the starfish and sand dollar decorations on the wall made you feel like lying in bed was no different from lying down in the cool, relaxing waters outside the window. A door painted white across from the bed led to a huge empty closet that could hold twice the amount of clothes sonny had with her. All in all, the room looked like a high class hotel room minus the phone on one of the side tables that you could use to call the front desk.  
"It's wonderful!" sonny said as she turned around and smiled at chad.  
"Glad you like it. now if you need me i'll be downstairs making dinner and i'll come up to get you when-"  
"you're gonna MAKE dinner?" chad had been cut off by sonny who had the most surprised look on her face,"don't you have like a chef or someone to do that?"  
"Sonny, i have a lot of money but not THAT much!" chad said like it was an obvious fact.  
"well what ever. I need to get myself unpacked, and i need to get this makeup off my face. Where's the bathroom?" sonny said.  
"The white door at the end of this hallway," chad said pointing in the direction of the bathroom. Sonny started to unpack her things and put her clothes in the closet._ I'll be staying for the week so i mind as well be comfortable,_ sonny thought to herself. Chad walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

---half an hour later---

Sonny heard a knock on the door and hurried over to open it. All her things were unpacked and sonny was makeup free (except for lipstick of course) Sonny had also changed into a more casual outfit since she had been wearing something a bit dressy for her date.  
"dinner's ready," chad said after sonny opened the door, "are you coming down or do you wanna eat in here?"  
"I'll come down, but i forgot to ask before: I thought we just went out for dinner?" sonny said. She didn't think of it before because she was so surprised that chad was actually going to make food.  
"Well actually, you ate chicken fingers and cheese fries and i just sat there and paid when you were done," chad said somewhat awkwardly. He was hoping sonny wouldn't ask why he didn't eat because truth was that he was too busy watching sonny eat. "If you're hungry there's enough for you to have some," chad said before sonny could say anything. Sonny walked down to the kitchen where she saw chad sitting at a table eating the most delicious looking fried chicken with loaded mashed potatoes.  
"that looks delicious!" sonny said. chad looked around at her and smiled.  
"there's more on the stove if you want some. the toppings are on the counter," chad said pointing to where everything was. Sonny grabbed a plate and loaded it with fried chicken and loaded mashed potatoes. She sat down next to chad and started started to eat. she savored every bite.  
"so you were hungry huh?" chad said with one eyebrow raised. Sonny had completely devoured everything on her plate before chad had even finished his chicken. Sonny just smiled in response as her mouth was stuffed with as much food as possible.  
"This is really good, chad. I never knew you could cook," sonny said after managing to swallow what was in her mouth.  
"My mom always said a girl likes a guy who can cook. I never thought cooking would help, because come on, I'm me, but she insisted on me learning how to cook. Turns out i'm pretty good at it," Chad explained. Sonny thought it funny that at least one time chad had been forced to do something that he didn't want to do.

---after dinner---

Sonny yawned and stretched out her arms.  
"I'm tired. Can i go up and sleep now?" sonny asked chad.  
"You can do what ever you want," chad pointed out, "just because this is my house doesn't mean you need my permission for everything but if you go to bed now, you'll miss dessert."  
"Well, what's for dessert?" sonny said looking slightly confused.  
"Death by chad-colate, my version," chad said opening the refrigerator and pulling out the richest, most delicious looking chocolate cake sonny had ever seen.  
"Trust me, this one will be WAY better than the one at my birthday party," chad said as he set the cake down on the counter, "you want a piece?"  
"yes!" Sonny almost shouted her answer. Chad didn't say anything, he just cut two pieces of cakes, put them on plates, and set one in front of sonny and the other in front of himself. Sonny started eating as soon as the plate was set in front of her and chad started eating after he sat down.

---after they finished their cake---

"Chad, i need to ask you something," sonny said kind of awkwardly, "so are we...... uh...."  
Sonny couldn't get the last word out. Her heart was beating fast and her stomach felt like it was twisted into many knots.  
"..... Dating?" chad had finished sonny's sentence again but this time he knew exactly what sonny was going to say and why she couldn't get the last word out, "well......... um ........ It depends. are we gonna go out again? Like maybe tomorrow night?"  
"Where?" sonny said completely forgetting about the question she had asked.  
"What about here? I can make a really fancy dinner....and we could decorate my backyard so it's like an outdoor restaurant ... than watch a movie.... "  
"Sounds good to me," sonny said with a smile, "so than we are... dating?"  
"Sounds like it to me,"chad said to sonny. Sonny didn't know why, but chad saying that they were dating freaked her out, comforted her, and made her stomach do a back flip all at the same time and though sonny didn't know it, Chad felt the same exact way. As sonny fell asleep that night, listening to the soothing sound of the waves crashing against the shore, she thought of what her cast would say if they found out, and of her new......... boyfriend. Ugh! she couldn't even admit it to herself. Well, her cast could never find out, or at least not until they warmed up to mackenzie falls. As chad fell asleep that night, listening to the soothing sound of the waves crashing against the shore, he was thinking the exact same thing...

--- the next day (Saturday)---

"morning sonny!" Sonny had just walked into the kitchen to see chad making breakfast. Sonny was kind of embarrassed because she looked like she had just rolled out of bed. In fact sonny HAD just rolled out of bed. Her hair was messed up and she still had her pajamas on.  
"Morning chad. When did you get up?"  
"half a hour ago," chad said as though it was no big deal. The only reason sonny had woken up was because she smelled breakfast. Normally she wouldn't be up for another hour. But to wake up at 5:30 and make breakfast? She could never do it. She was having a hard time convincing herself not to fall asleep where she was standing.  
"I'll be right back," sonny said before leaving the room to get changed and fix her hair.

---a few minutes later---

Sonny walked in the kitchen to see a delicious breakfast laid out on the table, and chad sitting there waiting for sonny so they could eat. Sonny sat down and grabbed a plate. The only problem: there were so many things she wanted to eat she wouldn't be able to fit them all on one plate! Sonny piled as many things on here plate as she could and started to shovel it all down.  
"I guess you like my cooking then," chad said after they had both finished eating. Sonny had forgotten he was there because they hadn't said a word to each other while eating.  
"Yeah, it's great!" sonny said. She smiled at chad and then chad felt something he never thought he would feel around sonny: he felt happy when he saw sonny smile. He felt his stomach do a back flip. Most importantly, he felt like he wanted to hug sonny and just never let go. Chad smiled as sonny got up and walked out of the room to brush her teeth. _I'm in love,_ chad thought, _I'm in love._


	2. Love Song

I DO NOT own sonny with a chance or any characters or the movie Starstruck!!!!!!

Love song

Sonny and Chad had the whole day planned out. They were going to go to Chad's audition for the newest movie, Starstruck, first. Before that, Sonny needed to take her morning shower.

"Head under water,  
And you tell me, to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands, I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today ," Sonny sang her favorite song, Love Song by Sara Bareilles. Sonny always sang in the shower, except this time she forgot that she wasn't alone in the house. Chad was walking to his room when he heard sonny singing and she actually sounded _good._ Chad couldn't help but to keep listening. Sonny sounded so beautiful.

---After Sonny's Shower---

"Sonny, were you singing in the shower," Chad asked sonny.

"Uh…. Yeah," Sonny said blushing. She never meant for anyone to hear her singing because she thought she was terrible.

"Sonny, you were-"

"Terrible? Yeah, I know," said sonny blushing even more than before, "You don't need to point it out." Sonny stormed out of Chad's house, completely embarrassed.

"I forgot you're driving me everywhere this week," Sonny said walking back in the house and blushing a lot. Sonny didn't have her car because her mom needed to use her car, as Connie's car… well Connie accidentally opened the door into a tree, so it needs a new door.

"Sonny, I was going to say you sound awesome," Chad said and Sonny looked up. She ran over and hugged Chad in the most comforting sort of way. Chad was completely surprised by this and just stood there with Sonny hugging him for a second before he actually hugged her. It felt so right. They both let go.

"Sonny, do you know how to play the piano?" Chad asked Sonny.

"Yeah I do, why?" Chad pulled the cover off a piano in the corner.

"Try playing that song," Chad said, "Or just sing something." Chad went up to his room and brought down an inky black guitar. Sonny sat down and started to play and sing love song, but by the time they had to leave for Chad's audition they had written a full song. They called it "Catch Me" by Sonny Munroe.

"_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me"


	3. The Kiss

I don't own Sonny with a chance or any characters!

The Kiss

Chad's audition went great. They say he'll probably get the part. For the movie, Chad needs to be able to sing, so writing a song with Sonny was the perfect practice. Chad actually had a great voice, and sonny was really surprised by this. They both finally found something in common: They both love music.

"This all looks so great!" Sonny said. It was finally time for their second date, and boy was this more wonderful then their first! Chad's backyard was huge, and beautiful with lots of plants and trees and even a small lake hidden from view by trees. Chad had strung lights through the nearby trees and had lights going from tree to tree over top of their table so that when you looked up it was a web of lights framed by the star strewn sky. Sonny was wearing a red dress and she had straightened her hair perfectly. Chad was wearing an outfit similar to his Mackenzie Falls uniform but the differences were quite noticeable. The table had a pristine white cloth covering it and a candle sitting in the center among the homemade food Chad had been making since he got home from the audition. This was a whole new side to Chad that Sonny suspected not even his past girlfriends had seen. Romantic Chad.

"So are you gonna just sit there or actually eat?" Chad's voice brought Sonny back to reality. Chad had managed to eat through ¼ of his plate before Sonny noticed she could eat. Sonny blushed and smiled cutely. _Stupid Cute, _Chad thought. After they had finished their food, Sonny got up and was about to walk in the house when she felt Chad grab her wrist. Not like he was going to keep her against her will but softly, like he just wanted to tell her he was there and to turn around so he could talk to her. Sonny's stomach suddenly seemed bottomless, Chad felt like he was going to throw up.

Without saying a word, Chad led Sonny to the small lake concealed by many trees. Turns out Chad had also hung lights in the trees there too, which meant that whatever Chad was going to say or do, he had been planning it. That made Sonny so much more nervous. Her heart was beating fast and she really wished that she could just disappear. Chad wasn't sure if he would be able to talk without vomiting. _How much would Sonny hate me if I threw up_ _all over her? _Chad asked himself but he immediately knew the answer: _a lot._ They were standing in front of the lake and it was a beautiful sight. The water sparkled from the light in the trees and Chad and Sonny were framed by the scene.

"Sonny, I wanted to tell you something," Chad said. He could feel his pulse racing and was finding it difficult to breath.

"Sonny I..I– "

"l-love y-you?" Sonny said with difficulty, "m-me t-t-too" Sonny Smiled the sweetest smile Chad had ever see. Chad gave Sonny a slight smile and she could see that he really meant what he said by the look in his eyes. Chad leaned in closer to Sonny, who wrapped he arms around his neck. Chad leaned in closer and wrapped one arm around her waist and the hand was in Sonny's beautiful brunette hair, which was really soft. Finally, Chad leaned in and kissed her. It felt so right, like everything else just disappeared and nothing mattered but each other. They remained intertwined for a few minutes before finally breaking apart. Sonny immediately leaned in for a hug and they wanted to stand there like that forever. They just wanted to be together all the time, but they both know their casts would disapprove of the new relationship. Then it sounded like a door opened and Chad muttered something under his breath. Chad let go of Sonny and walked towards his house.

"Chad, what's up?" Sonny was concerned because Chad looked upset and annoyed which was really weird after what had just happened. Chad turned around and looked at Sonny like he had forgotten she was there.

"I forgot about something," Chad said and he started walking towards his house again. Sonny was jogging behind him trying to catch up to him without tripping because of her high heels. Sonny finally caught up to him and grabbed his wrist so he would turn around again.

"What did you forget?" Sonny asked. Chad could see that her face was full of concern. She wasn't smiling, rather she looked close to crying.

Chad looked directly which he knew would make sonny go all melty inside, but he didn't count on it making _him _go all melty inside, "I forgot that my big sister Riley was coming home tonight and I'm not exactly supposed to have company staying over for the week."

Oooooh! A bad attempt at a dramatic ending! What will happen? Will Riley tell Chad's parents? Will there be a little more kissing? Am I asking too many questions? Yes I am! Reviews please! I thought this was my best chapter yet! (My writing teacher would be proud if she didn't hate me!)


	4. Riley Megan Cooper

Riley Megan Cooper

"Chad! Chad!" a voice called from inside Chad's house, "Little bro, where are you?"

Chad hugged Sonny quickly then said, "I'll be right back. Stay out here," and he ran into his house leaving Sonny standing there like she had been dumped by her date on prom night. She was so shocked she couldn't move a muscle.

Meanwhile, Chad had made his way into his living room to see his older sister, Riley Megan Cooper, sitting in his living room. Riley had blue eyes like Chad, but was a brunette. She was wearing an outfit that looked as though the same designer of the Mackenzie Falls uniforms designed it.

"Chad! It's been so long!" Riley jumped up to great her little brother. She hugged Chad, but unlike his hug with Sonny, he couldn't wait for Riley to let go. Chad was already quite embarrassed as it was, because his older sister crashed his date, but Riley made it worse by saying, "so got any girlfriends yet Chad cause the last time I saw you, you thought dating was for people who were looking to get married." Worse yet, Chad could see Sonny peeking in through one of the open windows behind Riley, and she could hear every word they said.

"I've been dating here and there," Chad said and Riley let go of Chad.

"Were they hot?" Riley asked with a serious face.

"Okay, _how _do you expect me to answer that?" Chad said but his eyes were on Sonny who was just over Riley's shoulder and whom he hoped couldn't see him staring at her.

"Yes or no, Chad, yes or no," Riley was starting to sound like Chad.

"None of your business," Chad told her, "And– "

"Why are there lights on outside?" Riley had seen the reflection of the backyard in the T.V. Fortunately, the screen blurred Sonny's face with the rest of the bush she was sitting in. Chad tried to stop her but she stomped out to the backyard in an impressive imitation of her brother. Everything still looked perfect, except for the plates on the table which had nothing but a few scraps on them.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, _what _has been going on out here?" Riley was acting like a mother who found out her son was throwing a party in the basement. Sonny had moved away from the window so she wouldn't look like she was snooping. Riley's eyes fell on Sonny, who was still all dressed up and then glanced over at Chad who was still wearing his very formal outfit. Then something completely unexpected happened: Riley's disapproving frown turned into a grin.

"You must be the Sonny Munroe I've been hearing so much about!" she said eyeing Sonny, as if to see if she was up to standards, "You would not _believe_ how much I've heard about you from Chad! I can't believe you worked up the courage to ask her out, Chad, she is _way_ out of your league! I can't believe she said yes to you!" Riley seemed to be embarrassing Chad on purpose now, because an evil grin spread across her face as she spoke.

Chad put his hand over Riley's mouth, but too late, she had already done the "damage" she had intended to do. Sonny was finding it hard not to laugh and although Chad was greatly embarrassed by Sonny laughing at him, the way she tried to hold her laughs in was really cute, and that made him all the more nervous. With his hand still over her mouth, he forced Riley to follow him back into the house, but this time, he led her into a closet so Sonny couldn't overhear.

"_Are you insane!?"_ Chad yelled at Riley, "I really like her! _Please _don't mess this up!"

"That's all I needed to hear," Riley smiled and walked out of the closet. Chad was ready to yell more but he wasn't about to yell at her in front of Sonny, and Riley certainly wouldn't go back to talk to Chad in private. Chad walked back out to the backyard, worrying about how to deal with his sister and his girlfriend at the same time but when he got out there, Riley was nowhere to be seen. Sonny was still standing there awkwardly. _She must feel REALLY awkward right now, _Chad thought. Chad walked over quickly and hugged Sonny.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine and made her feel like she was going to melt into a puddle on the ground. He kissed Sonny on the cheek and let go.

"I'm going to bed now okay?" Chad said holding Sonny's hand.

"Yeah, I'm tired," Sonny said while holding back a yawn. She started to walk towards the house. Chad let her walk in front of him and then followed, but he stopped without Sonny noticing. On the second floor, there was a light on in one of the windows and he looked up to see Riley spying on him.

"_RILEY!_" Chad yelled looking up at her window.

"You and Sonny are so cute, Chad," Riley said with a sour smile on her face.

"Ugh!" Chad said before storming into the house and up to his room. The door to the guest room was open slightly and Chad could see Sonny. She was just laying on her bed with the happiest smile on her face….. until she noticed Chad looking in her room and told him off for peeking in because, "What if I had been getting changed!?" Chad couldn't help but smile while Sonny was yelling at him which made her yell at him more. Something had just occurred to Chad though. _I forgot to tell Riley that Sonny will be staying over for the rest of this week! What will I do? What will I do?_


	5. Trouble in La La Land

I DO NOT own sonny with a chance or any of the characters!!!!!

Trouble In La La Land

The next morning Chad woke up at 5:00 am. He ran to the other side of the house and knocked loudly on Riley's door.

"Chad, you _do _know that it's five a.m. right?" Riley's hair was completely messed up and she was in her nightgown.

"Listen, Riley," Chad was talking very fast so Riley wouldn't have time to respond, "Sonny is staying here for the rest of the week, okay? Good. Don't tell mom and dad." And with that he ran back to his room so he wouldn't have to listen to the explosion about to happen.

"_WHAT!?" _Chad was halfway down the hallway when he heard her yell. She had worked out what he said quicker than he had thought she would. She could still see Chad so, unfortunately, he had no choice to walk back over to her because he couldn't fake not hearing now.

"Chad Dylan Cooper _what _have you done this time? I think mom and dad will notice the guest room all messed up," She said a bit more calmly.

"Not if I have a week to completely clean it," Chad said.

"Chad, I know you, and you would rather get in trouble than clean the guest room," Riley said while putting her hand on Chad's shoulder in mock sympathy.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Not if _you _have a week to completely clean it," Chad said placing his hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Why would I clean it? She's your girlfriend," Riley folded her arms across her chest.

"Because if they find out I'm not the only one who's gonna be in trouble and you _hate _being in trouble," Chad said with one eyebrow raised. Chad walked away to go get changed and to make breakfast. Sonny woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes and syrup. She got dressed and ran down stairs and saw Chad and Riley sitting at the table. As soon as Sonny entered they both looked around at her. Riley said something to Chad, then got up and walked out of the room. The thing that made Sonny worry wasn't how Riley had walked out of the room or how they turned around quickly when they heard her like they were gossiping about her, it was that neither Chad nor Riley had a smile on their face, but a worrying frown. Sonny sat down next to Chad and started to move her hand towards the plate of pancakes, but suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Chad, what's going on?" Sonny looked into Chad's eyes, and he got the message. She was worried about him. For a moment Chad just looked at her, marveling the fact that they were so connected that they didn't need to say a word to each other to convey a message, but that they were so different that they saw life in a way the other never could.

"Chad? Are you there?" Chad had completely zoned out.

"Wha-? Oh right. Everything's fine Sonny," Chad said. He looked away, because he couldn't look Sonny in the eye and tell her a complete lie.

"Chad," Chad looked up into her deep brown eyes again, "Now tell me the truth."

Big mistake.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he said looking away from her eyes again. It was killing him to lie to Sonny like that.

"Chad, I know you're lying! You can't look me in the eye! Just tell me the truth already!" Chad had no choice but to tell her. He hated seeing her so hurt and upset. It was like seeing a wounded Mustang. So beautiful, but so distressed. It made Chad's heart sink. She was tearing up a little and one thought occurred to Chad. _I'm lying to her. Her __boyfriend__ is lying to her. What kind of conceited jerk am I?_

**Well, this is interesting. It's starting turn into Chad's POV. I like it this way. Poor Sonny. Her boyfriend is lying to her. What **_**is **_**the truth anyway? I guess you'll have to wait until the next chapter! **** Hope you liked it! **


	6. Sticks and Stones

I DO NOT own sonny with a chance or any of the characters or the movie starstruck!!!!!

I decided to try writing this one from Chad's POV. It's not my writing style but I'm sure it'll turn out……fine…..

Sticks and Stones

"Sonny," I said holding her hands in mine, "I didn't tell you because…… because I wanted to protect you." Sonny looked like she wanted to be anywhere in the world but here. I could feel her pulse race the way I held her hand. She either knew what was coming, or thought I was going to say something absolutely unrelated to what I had to tell her. Personally, if we were in the same exact situation, but with the roles reversed, the next words I would expect to hear are "I'm pregnant" so I could understand why she was so freaked out.

"Sonny, I don't know if you knew, but your mom and my mom are good friends. They hang out a lot, and I've met your mom. I kind of like her (Sonny smiled nervously at that) she's kind of like a second mom to me because I never really see my mom unless she's hanging out with Connie, so I see your mom as much as mine," Chad said. He was holding on to Sonny's hands more to support himself then to comfort Sonny right now.

"Sonny, you-your mom was in a car accident. A bad one." Before I could see her shining face, her running make-up, her red puffy eyes, or hear her short gasps for air, I knew she thought the worst might happen. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead, trying to comfort her in any way I could.

"Sonny, I… I've got some more bad news," I said while I still had the courage. See, normally I, T.V's Chad Dylan Cooper A.K.A the greatest actor of our generation, wouldn't be bothered by hurting someone's feelings, but Sonny… Well, Sonny makes me go all… soft and… (As much as I hate to say it) lovey-dovey. Yeah, I know, "Lovey-dovey" isn't something you would expect me to say, but… It's how Sonny makes me feel… Anyway:

"M-m-m-more?" Sonny looked up at me with her puffy deep brown eyes. Over Sonny's shoulder I could see Riley peeking in. She's too nosy, that girl. Back for one day and she already needs to butt in to everyone's personal life, mostly mine.

"Riley told my parents," I said looking directly at Riley in the angriest way I could, "and they're not happy." I looked at Sonny, who was silent except for an occasional sob or sniffle.

"It's not that bad, they just… Well, they basically hired Riley as our babysitter," I said. Sonny giggled her adorable giggle. Her laugh reminded me that Sonny, the real bubbly happy-go-lucky Sonny, was still there under the tears. "I told them you didn't have anywhere else to stay and they understood, but if Riley feels we're acting "inappropriately" then _**I**_ get kicked out of the house. So now Riley has gotten exactly what she wanted: the capability to spy on us without the possibility of getting in trouble," I said, trying to emphasize that I was not happy about this in the way I looked at Riley. She stuck her tongue out in a very childish way. Hard to believe she's one year older than me, right?

"Sonny, the thing is your mom won't be getting out of the hospital for a while, a couple weeks maybe or even a month. I- Oh! I forgot to tell you: I got the part in the movie! Oh, so like I was saying, I'll be leaving Friday to go shoot the movie. Even though it's supposed to take place in Hollywood, the director thought it would be fun to shoot most of the scenes in the Caribbean. Don't ask why. We don't know. We think it was their let down honeymoon to Philadelphia to see the zoo. Riley already said, 'I'm not babysitting your girlfriend for a month, Chad!' so you staying here is out of the question. I was wondering if you would… maybe… like to come with me to shoot the movie?" I saw hope in the deep, dark, bleak, brown orbs she called eyes for the first time in what felt like days. She knew she had something if not everything she needs still.

"Yeah, that would be great, Chad," she said with the cutest attempt at a smile on her face. Ugh! Listen to me! I'm going all sappy! Anyway, the day this happened was the Sunday before I- I mean _we _left for the Caribbean. The next couple of days went by uneventfully, since we started counting Riley casually walking in the room and saying, 'oops, am I interrupting something?' every time we were about to kiss as part of our average day together. Well, I'm getting ahead of myself, let's go back to the first Monday at work when me and Sonny were officially a couple… but not in front of her cast mates of course, they will- I mean would kill her for dating the enemy…

**Chad's POV was actually funnier than no one's POV. Who would have thought "Chad" and "funny" would be in the same sentence? Reviews Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Just made a drawing of sonny + chad here:** .?f=30&t=98184


	7. A Quick Lunch

I NO OWN ANYTHING.

A Quick Lunch

Chad's POV

That Monday I walked to set as usual. I said my lines as usual. Everything seemed so…. _Regular _after my amazing weekend with Sonny,at least it did until lunch time, when Sonny walked in quickly with a worried look on her face. Luckily, I was alone in the cafeteria or else people might have had their suspicions about Sonny plopping down in a chair next to me and turning in her seat to face me.

"What's up?" I asked. I had decided in a split second that it would be better for Sonny's sake to act casual then to act worried.

"Nothing much," she said more relaxed then she looked. She picked up a spoon and took a piece of steak off my plate.

"You want me to get you something to eat?" I said, hinting that I wasn't too happy about the idea of her eating _my _lunch.

"Honestly, Chad, do I _look _like I'm in any mood to eat?" she said stuffing another piece of steak in her mouth.

"Yes," I mumbled so that she couldn't hear.

"Chad, my cast is wary," Sonny said while picking up a bit of mashed potatoes with her fork, "I forgot I promised Tawni I would go to the mall with her on Saturday, I forgot Zora's snake's birthday on Sunday, and I forgot to finish writing my sketch. To top it off, I refused to tell them why I forgot everything and Tawni insists that it's because I have a boyfriend, which I denied, but it's completely true so I ended up using my denial voice, you know, when my voice gets all high pitched. So they picked up on that and now they pretty much _know _I have a boyfriendbut I won't tell them who so they haven't left me alone all day. So I slipped away while Tawni was looking in the mirror and snuck over here because I was hoping you would be here. Now I gotta go sit at my usual table because it won't be long before Tawni notices I'm not there. I'll see if I can sneak away later today to come and talk to you on the set of The Falls, okay?"

With that Sonny gave me a quick kiss, picked up my lunch, and sat down at the table she usually sat at with her friends. Wait, my lunch….? _What just happened?_

**Sorry it's short! Wait… what did just happen? Did Sonny just steal Chad's lunch? *suppresses giggles***


	8. A Little Lipstick

**I don't own a thing**

A Little Lipstick

I decided that after my chat with Sonny that I was too worried to eat. I was taking the long way to my set when I felt a hand grasp my wrist. I was yanked into a room… the prop house…? I think that's what the Randoms called it. I was pulled onto a couch in the center of the room.

"What _in the world _is going on?" I asked turning my head quickly in both directions to survey the area. My stomach tied itself into a knot. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora were standing around me and to my left was my Munroe. Oh! I forgot to tell you, I finally came up with a good nickname for Sonny. I've been having trouble thinking of one, well, I thought of Sonshine, but I bet _every _guy she's dated called her Sonshine. I wanted something more original.

Sonny didn't bother to talk to me. She looked the same way I felt. Speechless, queasy, and like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Now Sonny, we _know _Chad knows who you're dating. You tell us or we'll make _him _tell us." Tawni stated.

My Munroe and I both turned to look at her with the same expression of confusion on our faces, one that was like a silent "Huh?" I was positive Sonny had been thinking the same thing I was: _Uh oh, they know! _But they didn't know. They must've known that Sonny had come to talk to me though. I guess they just assumed that I saw Sonny with her boyfriend, that _I _couldn't _possibly _be her boyfriend.

"uh… w-wa?" Sonny stammered. If I had to guess what she was thinking about, I would've said that she was cooking up a juicy lie to tell her friends that would excuse me from this conversation and eliminate me from this whole ordeal. Of course, I would've been wrong.

"_Who _are you dating?" Zora said getting right up in my Munroe's face. I felt the weirdest twinge of anger when she did that, I guess because of the look of panic on my Munroe's face that the stupid girl caused.

Then, the last thing I would've expected to come out of Sonny's mouth did.

"Guys… I-I have something to tell-"

"If it's who you're dating get on with it," Nico said crossing his arms.

"fine… Chad," my Munroe said. I knew by the tone of her voice that she wasn't calling me, so I didn't answer. The Randoms just stared at me, expecting me to answer Sonny. Now, I'm not gonna lie, it was really starting to creep me out. After about a minute of complete silence, I could swear I hear the _click _as they figured out that Sonny wasn't calling me but was telling them who she was dating. A roar of sound erupted as four angry voices started to scold my Munroe all at once.

Have you ever seen a dog when it gets yelled at for doing something wrong? Did you see the way a dog shrinks away from its owner with its head down and puppy dog eyes? That's _exactly _how my Munroe looked. I pulled her into a hug ignoring the uproar around me. She put her face on my chest and put her arms around me. I could feel my shirt getting wetter but I couldn't her sobbing or feel her breathing unevenly.

My poor Munroe, getting yelled at for falling in love, I mean, look at me. How could she _not _fall for me? A thought occurred to me: _They're yelling at my Munroe. __My Munroe.__ How dare they? _

"Would you SHUT UP already!?" I barked at them. They finally got me angry enough. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora all just stared at me, completely taken aback that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, had stood up for someone.

"Leave my Munroe ALONE!" I yelled. I stood up pulling Sonny to come with me. Sonny's eyes were kind of red and her makeup was runny. I pulled her all the way to my dressing room. After we got in there I closed the door. My Munroe sat down on my couch. She grabbed a pillow and started to cry into it. Sonny didn't seem to mind that I just stood there frozen in thought. I never thought my Munroe, the one girl who fought with me over every word I said, would be so delicate like this. She didn't shed a tear when I used her (several times), when James dumped her for Tawni, or when Gilroy ease dropped on her. Although, I was kind of angry when Gilroy ease dropped on me and Sonny. My Munroe never cried. She was too strong to cry but now… well now… now Sonny was… broken.

I sat down next to Sonny and pulled her into another hug. She let go and picked up the remote for my flat screen TV. Sonny flipped through a few channels before deciding on one. It surprised me to see she had put Mackenzie Falls on.

She looked at me with her sad puppy dog eyes and said, "they hate me," in the calmest voice I ever heard someone use while crying their eyes out (not that I've heard many people cry the way Sonny was, but ripping off Riley's Barbie's head when I was four caused the loudest scream I've ever heard… and a few tears… but mostly screaming.)

I picked up a slightly used shirt I had thrown on one of my chairs and wiped Sonny's eyes and cheeks with it.

"They don't hate you, they hate that my Munroe is dating the enemy," I said with a light, reassuring smile.

"Hey Chad, when did you start calling me 'my Munroe'?" Sonny said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Well, I've said it in my mind every time I thought about you for awhile, but when we were leaving, that was the first time I called you 'my Munroe' out loud."

She smiled her bright smile, her _sunny _smile that made the whole room light up with the warm glow of her presence. She walked over to my mirror and used my shirt to wipe away the smudges of makeup on her face. I followed her. I looked at our reflection in the mirror.

"We make a cute couple," I said, folding my arms across my chest and smiling at our reflection.

"We would be cuter if I didn't look so terrible," Sonny said wiping the last bit of makeup from her face. She pulled red lipstick out of one of her pockets (why it was there in the first place I will never know) and reapplied it to her lips.

"You look gorgeous," I said, watching my Munroe as she admired how much better she looked with the smudged makeup off her face.

I stepped a little closer to her, putting my arms around her as I did. We finally leaned in a kissed a deep kiss that I never wanted to end. Just then, Portlyn of all people opened the door to tell me the Randoms were looking for Sonny. Sonny and I jumped apart and stared at Portlyn, whose face was red as a tomato.

"Oh! Um… Sonny, your cast is looking for you… uh… bye."

Portlyn closed the door quickly and for some reason or another, Sonny and I just laughed. I kissed her forehead and said, "Good bye my Munroe."

She looked at me and giggled a little. I wasn't sure why. She gave me her _you are such an idiot _look and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed, I spun around and looked at myself in the mirror. I spotted what was wrong, and you know what? For the first time in my life, I wasn't embarrassed to have some cherry red lipstick on my lips.

**How was it? What will Sonny's friends say when she goes back to **_**So Random**_**? Please review! Wait! One last thought before you go: Chad had cherry red lipstick on his lips! HA!**


	9. Oh No You Didn’t!

I don't own anything

Oh No You Didn't!

Chad's POV

Secretly, I snuck over to the door of Sonny's dressing room doorway. From what I could hear only Tawni and Sonny were in there.

"Sonny, I'm only saying that because, well, you know _every _girl he has ever dated has had their hearts shattered into millions of pieces," Tawni said. My heart sank. Tawni was talking about _me_.

"I don't care Tawni! I really like him!" My heart jumped and my stomach did a back flip. _She's defending me!_

"You can't change who he is, no one can! He's an evil, conceited, hypocrite who plays with girls hearts because he can and that amuses him!" Tawni half yelled at my Munroe. I didn't think the month I spent dating her when we starred in _the Goody Gang _would've gotten to her that much.

"Fine, Tawni, you win, I'll break up with him."

_Whoa, wait, WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

My heart was in an endless free fall, my stomach was bottomless, and If I had wanted to make a sound, all I could've said was "heh" Yeah, _I _shatter hearts to a million pieces. If you want proof ask the shards that are left of my heart. (sarcasm for those who don't get it)

"When have you ever been wrong? You were right about James so I'm sure you're right about Chad," my Mun- I mean _Sonny _said to Tawni.

"You are absolutely right!" Tawni said before stomping out of the room proudly. Luckily, she didn't notice me as I was hidden behind a potted plant. I walked over to Sonny's dressing room, barely balanced on my jell-o legs.

"S-Sonny?" I asked walking in the dressing room. She smiled when she saw me, which I thought was really weird considering what she had just said about me. She walked behind me, looked both ways down the hallway, and closed the door.

"Hey," she said casually with her bright smile's light reaching her eyes for the first time in… a day? Wow, today seemed _really _long. She put her arms around me and leaned in to kiss me but I did what I never _ever _thought I would do: I refused.

"What's- Oh! _Chad where you ease dropping? _" I couldn't meet her eyes.

"Yeah," I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

She lightly pushed me, laughed, and said, "Chad you are such an _idiot_!" I looked up into her face which was alight with the warm glow usually on Sonny's face.

"Wha-?"

"I just told Tawi that so she would leave me alone. I didn't actually _mean _it!" Son- I mean my Munroe was giggling. It made me feel better, but something was still bugging me.

"You don't believe her do you?" Sonny snorted. I love her laugh.

"Course not! You and Tawni were _five_!"

I felt like a total… well… _idiot_. We started kissing again, you know, deep, passionate, everything you could want. Then, _of course_, Tawni walked back in and saw us intertwined. We broke apart and I turned away from Tawni's gaze.

"Sonny?" the annoying blond said in a disapproving tone.

"It didn't work," Sonny said to Tawni and with that she pushed Tawni out the door, closed it, locked it, and came back over to me. Tawni was pounding on the door.

" 'Scuse me for a minute," my Munroe said, picking up a mirror from in front of the larger mirror. She unlocked the door and handed Tawni the mirror.

"Oh!" she said snatching the mirror from my Monroe. Sonny locked the door again. She walked back over to me and we resumed kissing. Oh, my Munroe!

Anyways, the rest of the week went by uneventful (as I have already told you) and the whole movie shoot was boring except for the times when it seemed like me and my Munroe were on a honey moon most people can't afford. Connie was back but she was still weak from the accident. It was about four months after my Munroe and I started dating that the interesting stuff happened. Sonny's cast had finally started to warm up to me… Let me rephrase that: Sonny's cast had finally started to get used to me visiting my Munroe everyday and allowed it. I was so excited that day. I had a huge surprise for my Munroe, but little did I know she had a huge surprise for me too, and I wasn't sure if I liked it.

**Sorry, no funny ending this time… sorry for the cliff hanger too. I'm evil like that! MWAHAHAHA! Review please!!!**


End file.
